Use of lasers to erode all or a portion of a workpiece's surface is known in the art. In the field of ophthalmic medicine, photorefractive keratectomy (PRK) is a procedure for laser correction of focusing deficiencies of the eye by modification of corneal curvature. PRK is distinct from the use of laser-based devices for more traditional ophthalmic surgical purposes, such as tissue cutting or thermal coagulation. PRK is generally accomplished by use of a 193 nanometer wavelength excimer laser beam that ablates away the workpiece, i.e., corneal tissue, in a photo decomposition process. Most clinical work to this point has been done with a laser operating at a fluence level of 120-195 mJ/cm.sup.2 and a pulse-repetition rate of approximately 5-10 Hz. The procedure has been referred to as "corneal sculpting."
Before sculpting of the cornea takes place, the epithelium or outer layer of the cornea is mechanically removed to expose Bowman's membrane on the anterior surface of the stroma. At this point, laser ablation at Bowman's layer can begin. An excimer laser beam is preferred for this procedure. The beam may be variably masked during the ablation to remove corneal tissue to varying depths as necessary for recontouring the anterior stroma. Afterward, the epithelium rapidly regrows and resurfaces the contoured area, resulting in an optically correct (or much more nearly so) cornea. In some cases, a surface flap of the cornea is folded aside and the exposed surface of the cornea's stroma is ablated to the desired surface shape with the surface flap then being replaced.
Phototherapeutic keratectomy (PTK) is a procedure involving equipment functionally identical to the equipment required for PRK. The PTK procedure differs from PRK in that rather than reshaping the cornea, PTK uses the aforementioned excimer laser to treat pathological superficial corneal dystrophies, which might otherwise require corneal transplants.
In both of these procedures, surgical errors due to application of the treatment laser during unwanted eye movement can degrade the refractive outcome of the surgery. The eye movement or eye positioning is critical since the treatment laser is centered on the patient's theoretical visual axis which, practically speaking, is approximately the center of the patient's pupil. However, this visual axis is difficult to determine due in part to residual eye movement and involuntary eye movement known as saccadic eye movement. Saccadic eye movement is high-speed movement (i.e., of very short duration, 10-20 milliseconds, and typically up to 10 of eye rotation) inherent in human vision and is used to provide dynamic scene to the retina. Saccadic eye movement, while being small in amplitude, varies greatly from patient to patient due to psychological effects, body chemistry, surgical lighting conditions, etc. Thus, even though a surgeon may be able to recognize some eye movement and can typically inhibit/restart a treatment laser by operation of a manual switch, the surgeon's reaction time is not fast enough to move the treatment laser in correspondence with eye movement.